


Falling and Confusion

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry doesn't know whats going on, then again when does he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: 75. “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt i got from my tumblr!

Barry groaned as he rubbed his temples. Everything around him was blurry and-  _where the hell_  was he? He felt around him in a panicked haze. He felt cool metal underneath him and then some air, but mostly cool metal. 

Once his vision refocused, he looked straight ahead, only to make eye contact with a person with very blue eyes. Very  _pretty_  blue eyes.

“Welcome back, Scarlet,” the voice drawled.

“Snart,” Barry groaned, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“You fainted, straight into my arms,” Snart hummed, walking towards Barry and sitting down at the foot of the bed. “You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“What?” Barry asked, confused. A blush rose up his cheeks as he sat up straighter in the bed. 

He took in his surroundings. Once he saw all the tech around him, most of the events of what had occurred leading up to him being in some random bed came back to him.

He had been asked by the Legends, Rip specifically, to join them on some random mission in the attempt to get rid of some new group that Barry didn’t bother learning the name of. He was currently sitting on the bed in the MedLab. 

“Not sure if you remember, but Johnny Quick got you pretty good.”

“Johnny Quick?”

“Crime Syndicate,” Snart said, as if it was obvious what he was talking about. Barry gave him a confused look. “Kid must’ve hit you harder than I presumed.”

Snart went into a whole spiel on how the Legends were trying to save the timeline from the Crime Syndicate, who were apparently evil versions of themselves in a way. And not Earth-2 evil, but way beyond that. 

The Legends had called Barry the second Johnny Quick showed up because what better way to defeat a speedster than with another speedster? Plus, Barry had more than enough experience in that type of ordeal.

“So you’re saying that theres people like us running around trying to destroy the timeline?”

“Yes.”

“Okay then,” Barry said, attempting to wrap his head around the whole situation. “What happened on the field?”

“Quick did that lightning thing on you where he runs in a circle really fast and throws a bolt and you had no recovery time in between the hits,” Snart said, looking slightly bored. “Once you got out, you fainted on me.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Barry muttered.

“Feel free to faint on me anytime, I don’t bite,” Snart hummed. “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“When don’t you want to eat?”

“Speedsters are always hungry.”

“I bet,” Snart said, holding his hand out to Barry. Barry took the gesture and grasped onto Snart’s hand. 

Together, they walked over to the dining hall. There was little bouts of snickers here and there, but Barry just ignored it. He probably had a scrape on his face or something.

What he didn’t realize though, was that him and Snart had never disconnected their hands.

 


End file.
